1920
1919 1920 1921 Events * U.S. Chamber of Commerce Convention in Atlantic City passes resolution opposing giving the promised bonus to First World War veterans because its members fear that African-American vetarans will quit their low paid jobs. * Soldier Bonus Bill is passed in the U.S. House of Representatives but shelved in the U.S. Senate. * Post-war anti-socialist, anti-communist, anti-anarchist repression in America. * Waterbury, Connecticut salesman Joseph Yenowsky is sentenced to 6 months imprisonment under Connecticut's Anti-Sedition Law for having described V.I. Lenin as the "most brainiest man on earth." See The Nation April 17, 1920. * Second Congress of the Communist International calls for revolution in the colonial world. * Independent Soviet government established in northern Persia under Kuchik Khan. * U.S. Marines continue the nineteen year long occupation of Haiti, from 1915-1934. * Women receive the right to vote in local elections in the British Mandate in Palestine. * Kirghiz Autonomous Soviet Socialist Republic establsihed in Kazakhstan. Timeline January * Swedish military occupation of the Aland Islands expels Finnish and Russian troops. * January 2: 5000 people are arrested in simultaneous raids of radical meetings, offices and homes as part of the Palmer raids. * January 2: Isaac Asimov is born. * January 7: Admiral Kolchak's Russian anti-communist forces surrender in Krasnoyarsk. * January 20: Italian film director Federico Fellini is born in Rimini. February * February: French Radical-Socialist Joseph Caillaux is convicted of correspondence with the enemy. Serves three years. Becomes French Finance Minister from 1925-1926. * February 16-November 19: U.S. Marines guard U.S. radio station on Russian Island in the Bay of Vladivostok, Russia. March * March 1: First of many tragedies in Mandate Palestine: skirmish between Arabs and Jews at Tel Hai leaves 11 dead. * March 4: Gabriel Nahas is born in Alexandria, Egypt. * March 13: Red Ruhr Army formed by leftist workers. * March 14: Red Rehr Army calls a general strike and then defeats the rightist Freikorps. April * April 2: German Army marches into Ruhr to suppress the Red Ruhr Army. * April 8: The patriarch has been in power for 22 years in Guatemala. President Manuel Estrada Cabrera is declared insane by his own handpicked Congress and removed from power. Coffee baron Carlos Herrera is chosen to replace him. * April 9-27: U.S. military intervention in Guatemala. May * May 3: Anarchist Andrea Salsedo somehow falls to his death from the FBI offices on Park Row in New York. Did some G-Man who wasn't quite as strong as he thought he was drop him ashe was held out the window by his ankles? * May 5: Ferdinando Nicola Sacco and Bartolomeo Vanzetti (Sacco and Vanzetti) are arrested on a streetcar. * May 25: Robert Meyer is arrested in Hampton, Nebraska for teaching the bibical story of Jacob's Ladder in a state prohibited language of instruction: German. Found guilty, he was fined $25. In its June 1923 Meyer v. Nebraska decision the U.S. Supreme Court invalidated state language restrictions. June * June 4: Treaty of Trianon is signed. July * July 20-August 3: House Immigration and Naturalization Committe held hearings on Japanese immigration in Seattle and Tacoma. Xenophobic, anti-immigrant rhetoric from Committee Chair Albert Johnson before the Wild West Post of the Veterans of Foreign Wars. September * September 1: French General Henri Gourand declares the State of Greater Lebanon as a French Mandate. December * December 8: Lebanese Maronite Patriarch al Huwayyik praises France for giving, "new and brilliant roof of her love for us and our welfare." * December 10: Chekist Commissar Geller in St. petersberg is shot on suspicion on plotting against the Revolution.